It Will Never Leave You
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: Pacifica is 15 and her life has been pretty controlling lately. But suddenly one day, her parents are now acting...nice? Plus everyone in town is acting weird around her. Unsettled by this, she goes to the Mystery Shack where Dipper and Mabel are back for another Summer vacation. She needs to find out what's going on...
1. IT

**Welp, here's another Gravity Falls horror story. What else is new? Lol! Well, actually, the only new thing about this is that it's (kind of) original! 8D**

 **Now this chapter will be a short prologue to the story, just so you know what's to come. I don't want to spoil anything, but I plan to make it…unsettling and creepy. ;D**

 **And just to let you know, I haven't seen Season 2 episodes through 14 to 17(I finally now have Disney XD! HALLELUJAH! 8D ), but I will get around to watching them. I kind of heard of some spoilers, but I haven't watched the episodes, so DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME! I might know what happens in some episodes, but DO NOT, BY ANY MEANS, SPOIL IT FOR ME! :P**

 **Alrighty then, now it's time to get this story started!**

 **Also, this is my first Dipcifica story, so let's see if I can do well on this pairing! :D**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Gravity Falls. It belongs to Alex Hirsh and Disney. This is just for entertainment purposes and I'm not making money off of this. ;)**

* * *

 **-O-O-O-**

 **IT WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU**

 **-O-O-O-**

* * *

Pacifica entered a room in the manor.

Her parents didn't know that she was in there. They went to bed.

It was their trophy room.

She was shedding tears…she has been after the party ended...the party that she rescued from the Lumberjack Ghost…the party that the guests were very thankful for when she rescued them.

What's worse, was that she had a stinging red mark on her face.

The socialites actually had a great time after they were released from the curse, despite of what happened. They got to know the locals of Gravity Falls and they talked to them, loving their character and their personalities.

Mabel, Candy, Grenda had a great time. Pacifica even had a great time.

And Dipper…he had a great time as well.

Dipper…he was the one she was thankful for, for letting her have the strength to help out everybody.

And the party was a success after all the mayhem. The socialites and common locals were VERY thankful to her. The socialites were thankful for rescuing them, and the common locals were thankful for inviting them into her home. They were SO thankful…

…Everyone except her parents.

When it was over…when all the guests left…when the doors were closed…they turned to her…looking at her with such disappointment…and in disdain.

And then…

The slap…the verbal lashing…the emotional _hurt_ …

They grounded her…took away her privileges…

They could've done a lot worse…thankfully they didn't…but still, it really _hurt_.

Her parents just saw her saving the guests and inviting the common folk as incompetence.

" _If you EVER do something so_ _ **stupid**_ _like that again, we will_ **disown** _you!"_

That was her father's exact words to her.

They treated her like dirt that night.

The servants felt pity for her…they were the only ones in the household that understood her reasoning. But they chose to not say anything to her parents.

She doesn't blame them…they need to keep their jobs.

She never felt so betrayed…

…so heartbroken…

…so _useless_ …

She couldn't hate them…they were her parents! Parents were supposed to be people that you respect…and she _did_ respect them.

…But now…after tonight…she just doesn't know anymore.

But she would never change it…she would never change what she did.

And she had Dipper to thank…

…That was one thing that made this night lucky…she made a _true_ friend…

Pacifica quietly and swiftly went inside the trophy room. She hoped that they would cool off after a good night's sleep and hopefully won't still be upset with her in the morning…hopefully.

She made her way to the one 'trophy' on a stand that mesmerized her when she was little…the one that she always rubs when she wants good luck.

She walked to it…and stopped when she was in front of it…

It was never encased in glass or anything. It was just left out in the open in touching distance. It was one of their prized possessions. It was kind of like a good luck charm to her…she'd been rubbing it for luck ever since she was eight. One of her loyal and oldest servants, her butler Gerald, told her about it when she took interest in it. When he told her, she felt like it carried a mystic feeling to it. She was entranced by it. So thanks to Gerald who held onto her at that time when she was eight, she rubbed the 'trophy' for the first time, wishing for something great to happen. She only rubs it when she _really_ wants something good to happen, like winning a contest, or if she had a bad day. Her parents don't know of her doing it thankfully, and luckily – but strangely - enough, it never left an impression or a smooth mark on it when being rubbed.

Now here she is, standing in front of it…

"…I'm back." Pacifica said quietly.

She talks to it sometimes, even though it's an inanimate object. But…in some way…she felt like it listens…oddly enough.

Pacifica looked down at the floor…

"…I had…a somewhat interesting night." Pacifica started. She then looked up at the object, "I don't know if you heard all the commotion tonight. There was a ghost and…well…" she sighed, "It's a long story…" she chuckled, "But…the short version is that I saved everyone in the party from the ghost's wrath. They were very appreciative…and I made a friend…a true friend." Pacifica smiled at that…but soon frowned, "…But…after the party…my parents…they were mad…" she closed her eyes tight as tears started to fall again. She touched the place on her cheek as well. "I…I was trying to help everyone. And they…they just got…angry…" She sniffled, "I…I don't understand. Aren't parents supposed to be understanding?"

It didn't answer…

Pacifica smiled through her tears. She knows it can't talk back, but the silence was comforting enough. "But I did wished luck from you, didn't I? Even before the party…it turned out great…well, except for my parents being mad at me. So…I just want to thank you…even though the end result wasn't good…I want to thank you for letting me make a new friend…one that made me realize that I do have the courage to stand up to whatever throws my way…thank you."

It still didn't answer…only silence came from it.

Pacifica smiled softly anyways. She raised her arm and rubbed the surface of it.

"Just so dad and mom won't be angry with me for too long…" Pacifica said to the object. "Well…I'm going now…bye." She walked off and out of the trophy room.

The object laid there…

* * *

 **Well…that was the prologue! XD**

 **If it doesn't make sense, then that's the plan. I don't want to reveal what it is yet. So…cyber cookie given to the person who figures out what it is! :D …But for the two people that I did told, don't tell them! :P**

 **Interested in the story? Then leave a follow if you like! I know this isn't much, but I got more stuff to write right now. I will come back to this. I just want to tease you all with this prologue! XD**

 **But I WILL say that it IS a tiny bit influenced from that one iconic horror movie…that is all I'm going to say. XP**

 **Anyways, tell me if you're interested! As always, I love reviews! :D**

 **Keep on rocking everyone! :)**

 **-TSP**


	2. IT LISTENS

**Hey all! Sorry it took so long to write this second chapter! I actually was waiting for the series finale of Gravity Falls to see how it would end…and it was…okay, at best. I feel like they've downplayed Pacifica a bit. I mean, I wasn't expecting her to play an important role or anything, but after NMM, you think her personality would change and she would be handled differently. And I kind of was at least expecting ONE Dipper/Pacifica moment, JUST ONE.**

 **But all in all, it was a good series finale. I mean it has its flaws, but it was a good way to end the show. I did, though, like how Bill was taken care of. :)**

 **Anywho, this will be an AU kind of, as that part where the Northwest's lost the manor DIDN'T HAPPEN. That place is very crucial in my story. :P In fact…Weirdmageddon didn't happen. I hope that's okay with all of you! :O**

 **As for all the guesses, they're close, but not quite. I did love that humorous review made by "Derper" (lol!) though. Nope, it's not even Chucky's overalls. XD As for what movie this story is based on, well…it's actually based on two when I think about it. I'll give you more guesses, and I'll lay out a FEW hints in this chapter! ;D**

 **Now, without further ado, let's move onto the chapter! 8D**

 **[EDIT: 8/15/2016]**

* * *

 _ **Three Years Later…**_

* * *

It was morning…

The light shined though the window on Pacifica's face as she slept on her queen-sized bed. She squinted her closed, sleeping eyes. They fluttered opened…

' _Wonderful…another day of having a leash around my neck…'_

She groggily got up, her hair in a bedhead mess. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, giving out a little yawn. She looked at the alarm clock.

 **7:20 AM**

She sighed, got her purple covers off of her as she wore her pink pajama bottoms and shirt, and got out of bed. She went over to her bathroom that's connected to her room, turned on the lights, and looked at herself in the mirror…

…Her hair was a mess.

Pacifica sighed, grabbed her bathroom chair to sit on, as well as grabbing a comb out of her bathroom drawer, and started brushing her long blonde hair.

' _Gotta keep up with_ appearances _…'_ She thought in disdain. Her mother wouldn't like it if she came out looking horrible… _'Like I care what my mom thinks…'_

She stopped brushing.

'… _But I_ have _to care what my mom thinks…'_

…She gripped the comb tighter, a scowl on her face.

She continued brushing, albeit harder this time. She didn't care if it hurt.

Once she was done, she brushed her teeth, and decided to get ready for the day. She went into her walk-in closet and picked out her clothing for the day; a short sleeved purple shirt with a blue stripe on the bottom, and a pair of jeans where the leg hems stop at the bottom of her shins. She put on her signature light brown Ugg boots, and checked herself out at the full size mirror.

' _Although, I do want to look cute…but I'm not doing it for my mom…or my dad.'_

Liking what she sees, she exited out of her closet, making sure to eat breakfast with her parents…

…The same parents who are making her life even worse.

Three years ago, she disobeyed her parents by letting all the townsfolk enter their socialite party in their mansion. They punished her for it…and even though they cooled off the next day, they were still upset with her. So they gave her rules, each of them telling her how she should live _her_ life. It _appalled_ her. Apparently they said that they were _forgiving_ enough to let the whole 'incident' slide, unless she follows their rules on how to be a _'lady of high society'_ …

She couldn't believe these were the same parents that she _respected_ …

She didn't want to. She didn't want to follow their rules. She wanted to protest and yell at them, saying that they can't _control_ her…

And Pacifica _was_ going to say that…until her father gave her a warning.

" _And if you don't follow these rules, young lady…I mean it when I say we_ _ **will**_ _ **disown you**_ _. We will_ _ **not**_ _tolerate disobedience in this household. Do I make myself_ _ **clear**_ _?"_

He said it with _such_ _authority_ , that it scared her…

So she gave in to their demands…she went back to her old self again…or so her father thought.

On the outside, she agreed…but on the inside, she flat-out _refused_. She didn't want to become that… _person_ that she once was, not like her _parents_. Even though Pacifica agreed to going back to the Northwest way, she didn't want to practice it outside the manor. She has a great newfound respect for the townspeople to do that to them. But no matter how much she didn't want to, she gets the feeling that even when she is in town not acting how she _should_ be acting, her father will still find out. She could only try to give them the cold shoulder and avoid them all together…

…Even Mabel and Dipper…

…Dipper…

He was the only true friend she ever made…and she has to avoid him…

She didn't even say goodbye to them when they left. How could she? She couldn't just up and go to their shack at any time after that, her parents would have been suspicious. If they've found out, they would forbid her to go near them…or worse…

Instead, she had to wait _two_ years for them to come back to Gravity Falls for another Summer vacation. It pained her not seeing them again at that time. It must have confused – or worse, hurt - them that she didn't see them off…

That is until that one day when they were fourteen…

* * *

 _At age fourteen, Pacifica was at the mall carrying certain shopping bags that she bought with her father's credit card - whom she asked for permission, of course. However, she has to limit her spending on it, as her father didn't want her to spend too much money on whatever she buys, which was understandable, but at the same time, she felt like he was doing it so he can check on what she was buying. The clothes she buys are always judged by her mother, just so she can see if they were appropriate to wear. It aggravated her; it made her feel as if her parents don't trust her when it comes to choosing what to wear. And if it's something her mother didn't like, one of their servants, preferably Gerald the butler, has to bring it back. Not only Pacifica was frustrated that her mother didn't approve the clothes that she likes(really, they weren't even that bad), but she couldn't even bring them back herself to the store. Her butler Gerald obviously feels for the young girl, and she knows from the look on his face that he wants to help her in any way or form that he can…but her parents obviously have more power than him, so it proved futile._

 _In other words, what would've been a fun shopping trip for Pacifica, turns out to be more of a hassle._

 _She was at the second floor, and began walking over to the down escalators. Gerald was out in the parking lot waiting for her, and she was about to text her that she was coming out of the mall…_

 _However, while riding down the escalator, she spotted some people…_

 _Pacifica's eyes widened._

' _ **No…it…it can't be!'**_

 _Coming inside the mall, along with their large adult friend with his question mark shirt on, were two almost recognizable fraternal twins._

 _There was a girl with straight, flowy chestnut hair wearing a pink sweater(with the words 'SHOP TILL WE DROP!'), skinny jeans, and ballet shoes. She was smiling vibrantly, skipping with each step._

 _The other twin was a boy…and if it wasn't for his trademark pine tree hat, she wouldn't have recognized him._

 _The boy's attire consisted of a red shirt jacket, a black shirt that says 'The truth is out there!', while wearing jeans and Converse sneakers. His hair was shaggy, reaching to his shoulders, and he was still wearing his pine tree hat. The only thing that's different about him was the glasses on his face._

" _Here we are at the mall!" Mabel exclaimed happily._

" _Mabel, was that really necessary?" Dipper asked with a winced._

" _Of course it was, Dipper! It was to announce the stores that shopaholic Mabel is in da HOUSE!"_

" _Mabel, we're just getting Waddles a chew toy. Don't let your 'teenage shopping' phase blind you away from that."_

" _Of course, Dipping Sauce! I wouldn't abandon Waddles like that!"_

 _The big round shaped adult squinted up ahead and said, "Hey dudes…I think that's Pacifica over there."_

" _What was that, Soos?" Mabel asked._

" _I think I see Pacifica over at the escalators." Soos proclaimed as he pointed forward._

 _Pacifica blanched as she saw Soos point at her._

" _Pacifica?" Dipper asked as he turned to where Soos was pointing with curious blinking eyes._

 _Mabel turned to the pointing direction as well and made an 'o' with her mouth in surprise. She then grinned, "Wow! That is Pacifica! I recognize that platinum blonde hair anywhere! We haven't seen her in a while! Hey Pacifica!"_

 _Dipper grinned as well, "Hey, it is!"_

 _Pacifica, who was close to the bottom of the escalator, froze. Mabel was waving at her, while Dipper was giving her a wave as well. The man known as Soos decided to wave as well, with a big happy look on his face._

 _She did the only thing that she thought was appropriate in the situation she's in._

 _When she reached to bottom of the escalator, she turned around the corner of the automatic stairs and dashed off to the opposite direction away from the twins and Soos._

" _Pacifica?" she heard Mabel said in confusion._

 _But all she did was run. Run away from the Pines twins. She couldn't risk being caught with them; the gossip will spread in town if she interacted with them. And if her parents found out…she doesn't want to think about it._

 _She kept running though, the bags in her hands slightly slowing her down. She spotted the ladies bathroom, and thought that was a perfect place to hide, to make them think she had to quickly do her business._

 _She went inside, with the bags still in her hands. Thankfully, no one was in the bathroom for now, so she rushed to one of the bathroom stalls inside, closed it, locked it, dropped her bags onto the floor, and sat on the closed lid of the toilet._

 _She sat there…and whimpered…until she sobbed softly. She put her hands to her eyes so she doesn't have to see the tears fall._

 _Is_ this _what she's reduced to? A coward?_

" _I-I'm…" she sniffled, "I'm so pathetic…"_ Pacifica whispered in sorrow.

 _As she was crying quietly, she heard the bathroom door open, and a familiar girl's voice called out, "Pacifica? Are you in here?"_

 _Pacifica jerked up at Mabel's voice, her mascara running from the tears,_ _ **'Darn it!'**_

 _Mabel's ballet shoes can be heard tapping to the stall that was closest to her, which Pacifica was in. "Pacifica?" she said as she looked under the bottom opening of the stall._

 _Now Pacifica became annoyed at her intrusion, but didn't disguised her shaky trembling voice, "H-Hey! C-Can I have some p-privacy!?"_

" _Oh!" Mabel said as she stood straight up again. "…Wait…are you okay Pacifica?"_

" _D-Do I know you?" Pacifica tried to sound snobbish, but it came out weak, and her voice still sounded quaky._

" _It's me; Mabel. You must have recognized us when you came down the escalator, right? We recognized you." Mabel said._

" _Yes-I-I mean, I, u-um…" Pacifica shook her head to clear her thoughts, "J-just go away!" she exclaimed._

 _Mabel was silent for a moment. "…Pacifica…are you crying?"_

" _I said GO AWAY!" Pacifica yelled, her voice cracking. She didn't care if she was loud enough for people to hear outside of the bathroom._

"… _Pacifica…what's wrong?" Mabel said in concern. "We haven't talked that much after the party at your place, but I thought we would be at least cool now."_

' _ **The party…'**_ _Pacifica cringed. "U-Uh…I-I…"_

" _And Dipper was cool with you too! He even told me about how you and him fought the ghost in your manor and how you saved everyone, including him, me, Candy, and Grenda."_

 _Pacifica's tearful eyes widen, "He did?"_

" _Yeah! He said that you were really cool for helping him out, and that you were really brave."_

 _Pacifica suddenly felt her face becoming hot as she wiped away her tears, "He…he said that?"_

" _Yeah!" Mabel paused for a second. "Are…you alright, Pacifica? Did something happen?"_

 _The blonde girl sat there, not knowing if she could tell her. She and Mabel were on somewhat good terms with each other ever since that mini golf incident, and even during the party. Could she confide in Mabel, her once rival? This was the ladies room, so no cameras were in here, as well as any desperate gossip reporters trying to ruin people's lives._

 _Pacifica rubbed her eyes as she sniffled, "I-I…u-uh-um…"_

"… _Pacifica, I won't force you, but I know something is wrong. I really want to help. I know we had our differences in the past, but…I like to think we're friends now." Mabel reassured._

 _Pacifica sat there, absorbing the information that her ex-rival said to her._ _ **'Friends…'**_ _her lips quivered,_ _ **'She…she accepts me as a friend?'**_

 _Mabel stood there for a moment, waiting for the blonde haired girl to answer. She then said sadly, "…Pacifica…you can tell me what's-"_

 _She heard a click, indicating that the bathroom door is unlocked. Pacifica opened the door to let Mabel see her in her miserable glory. Her mascara trailed down her face from the wet tears that were pouring out of her eyes, a sad frown on her lips, and looking quite self-conscious._

" _Pacifica!" Mabel exclaimed as she went to the girl, closing the bathroom stall door, locking it, and putting her hands on her shoulders in concern, "What's wrong?"_

 _The Northwest heiress sniffled, "It's…it's my parents."_

" _Your parents?" Mabel questioned._

 _Pacifica told her what happened – quietly of course, just in case any ladies entered the bathroom and would eavesdrop –, from after the party, to her punishment, to taking away her privileges at the time, and to giving her ground rules on how to act. She tried not have a spiteful tone when mentioning her parents, but Mabel looked as if she can sense what Pacifica was feeling while explaining it to her._

 _After finishing the explanation of her plight, Mabel frowned, "Whoa…that's…that's horrible!"_

" _Yeah…" Pacifica sniffled, "I'm…I'm so sorry…"_

" _Sorry? For what?" Mabel raised an eyebrow._

" _W-Well…for one; being mean to you and your family." Pacifica said softly._

 _Mabel smiled kindly, "Hey, don't worry about it. I knew you weren't really all bad."_

 _Pacifica glanced up at the chestnut haired girl and smiled gratefully herself. "Thanks…" she looked down for a moment, feeling insecure, "So…is Dipper…well, he's still not mad at me, is he?_

" _What? Are you kidding? Dipper's not mad at you! He wasn't mad at you to even begin with after the party! Why would you think he was?" asked a confused Mabel._

" _W-Well…the second thing I'm sorry about is…well, I didn't say goodbye to you two. And…I just hope Dipper wasn't upset about it. I mean, along with you, he and I had swept things under the rug…but…I just want to know if…he didn't think I was going back to my old ways. I mean, I didn't find a way to contact you both…" Pacifica looked down in grief._

 _Mabel stared at Pacifica in wonder, pondering why she would think that Dipper would be upset with her…_

… _a lightbulb went off in her head. She then started grinning widely, looking like she found out a secret code…_

 _Pacifica noticed her expression. Puzzled, she asks, "W-What?"_

 _Mabel's grin turned into a kind-felt smile, and placed a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder, "Pacifica, you don't need to worry about Dipper. He's not mad or upset at you. In fact, one of the things he wanted to do when we arrived in Gravity Falls was to contact you!"_

 _Pacifica's eyes widened as her face went hot again, "Really?"_

 _Mabel nodded, her smile turning wide. "Yeah! We were wondering what happened to you. But I can tell Dipper about what has happened-"_

" _NO!" Pacifica exclaimed, which made Mabel jumped, "I mean…" she sighed, "Look, please,_ please _don't tell anyone! Not even Dipper! I don't want gossip to spread around that I even communicated with you! I just…" she looked down, looking dejected._

 _Mabel frown in melancholy. She then twisted her lips in a thoughtful expression…she thought of something, and with a happy smile, she said in a singing tone, "Phoooo~ne papeeee~er!"_

 _Pacifica blinked, "…What?"_

 _Mabel then dug into her pocket and pulled a small piece of strip paper, while she got a pen out of the collar of her sweater – Pacifica blinked in perplexity at that. She then laid the paper on the bathroom stall wall._

" _W-What are you doing?" the blonde girl asked curiously._

" _Giving you my phone number…aaaand Dipper's!" Mabel said with a giddy smile._

" _Dipper's!? Wait…what!?" Pacifica said in shock._

" _There we are!" she gave the strip of paper it to her, "Keep that hidden!" she said with a wink._

 _Pacifica stared at the paper and was about open her mouth to object, but Mabel hushed her, "Ah, ah, ah! Hide it! I won't take no for an answer! You can call us, or better yet, text us when you're alone in your room or when your parents aren't with you!"_

 _The heiress stared at her stunned, touched that her ex-rival would even give her phone number, let alone Dipper's. "E-…Even Dipper's?"_

 _Mabel giggled behind her hand, "Yes, even Dipper's. But just to make it even_ more _fun, I want_ you _to surprise him!"_

" _What?" Pacifica tilted her head to the side in puzzlement._

 _Mabel giggled again, "Don't worry! Dipper can keep a secret, as well as me! You can count on us!" She winked again._

 _Pacifica, too stunned to even say anything, looked down at the piece of paper and back at Mabel…she smiled sweetly as she stood up and hugged the brown headed girl. "Thank you so much, Mabel." She felt tears of joy come down her face._

" _No prob, Pacifica." Mabel hugged her back with a sweet smile of her own._

* * *

Her hand was on the doorknob when she reminisced that time. She gave a small smile to herself, remembering that when she got home, she went to her room to text Dipper. She can imagine the look of shock on his face when she texted him. Even his text back was humorous.

 _Pacifica!? Is that you!?_

She giggled at that. After texting each other back and asking each other how they were, she decided to tell him about her situation, which he replied back with disgust on how her parents were treating her. They chat on and on about that until Dipper texted something that truly touched her.

 _Pacifica, just know that if you ever want to escape from your home, or if things go down south for you…then know that we'll welcome you with open arms here at the shack._

She almost teared up at that when she first read it. It was then that she thought, _'I have my friends back.'_

Pacifica smiled at the memory…

The best part is that she'll see them tomorrow, during their summer vacation.

Her mind wonders over the 'trophy' that was in their trophy room…

' _It certainly is doing its part on giving me luck…'_

Keeping that same smile, she turned the doorknob and exited out of her room.

* * *

As soon as she went down the stairs, all the while greeting the servants who were dusting and cleaning, Pacifica went to her elegant dining room, complete with a long dining table to eat breakfast with her parents. They were in their morning robes, but still looked all dignified and proper, although they would still would hold accusing glares when something isn't 'acceptable'.

"Morning." Pacifica said as she pulled up a chair to sit at the left end side of the table, where her father is sitting over at the end while her mother was at the right end side of the table.

Both of her parents 'hmm-ed' in replied, Preston reading his newspaper, while Priscilla filed her nails. Pacifica tried not to rolled her eyes at their response.

Priscilla took a second to look up at her daughter and raised an eyebrow, "You're dressed awfully early on a Saturday."

Pacifica shrugged, "Well…I wanted to see if I could get to the mall early to get these cute jeans before they run out. Father, is it… _okay_ if I can use your credit card?" she asked, trying hard not to emphasis on the word 'okay', lest she wants a lecture.

Preston then lowered his newspaper to glance at his daughter, "…Alright then. Is it just a pair of jeans?"

Pacifica gritted her teeth for a second in her mouth, but soon loosen them as she said, "Yes…"

Preston nodded, accepting that answer, "Keep your word on that. I shall get my credit card then. Wait here." He said plainly as he laid the paper down on the table, and got up to walk over to wherever he left his big pack of a wallet.

She sat there, aggravated that he would even say that. _'Keep your word…'_ Even though her father was somewhat quite cooperative on giving her his credit card, she still has to 'spend wisely' on what she has to buy. She really wishes he, along with her mother, would trust her a bit more.

Priscilla then said to her daughter, "What else will you be doing today besides shopping?"

This was her and her mother's way of small talk, sadly. And it wasn't even small talk, it was more of her mother wanting to know what she'll be doing the rest of the day, just so she can keep tabs as well.

"Oh just, you know…hanging out with my friends, as well mini-golfing with them, maybe come back and lounge around at the pool…" Pacifica said nonchalantly.

Priscilla narrowed her eyes accusingly, "Your friends…which are?"

Pacifica really wanted to chew her own mother's head off for saying that, but she bit her tongue for a second and said, "You know, Ruby, Crystal, Lindsay, James, and Derek."

Her mother stared at her and said with a nod, "Just making sure." She went back to filing her nails.

' _Yeah, I bet you were.'_ Pacifica thought bitterly.

As for the friends she mentioned, they actually really _are_ her friends. She still had her two gal pals that were with her, the ones named Ruby and Crystal, and the other ones she have were named Lindsay and James. Ruby and Crystal were her friends ever since she can remember(back when she was a snob), them being daughters of local successful business shops, Lindsay was the daughter of the principal of her high school, while James was the son of a chef who owns a fine restaurant in town. In school, they were commonly known as the 'cool kids', thanks to their wealth and status, and were the type that ignore kids who might be considered unpopular...well, except for James. He was kind of the different one out of the bunch, which she was actually grateful for. While he may be popular, he kind of has a special status in which he can communicate with the 'unpopular' group, seeing as he was just in the 'cool' group a little while ago.

Derek however…she can say that he was _somewhat_ of an acquaintance from time and time again…

Derek was the top jock in her school, which deserves him the 'high status' rank, apparently. And not only that he's a jock, but he was an _arrogant_ and _ignorant_ jock. He's so full of himself and thinks _so highly_ of his 'achievements', that he seems to make it a daily habit of reminding Pacifica and the girls on how he won who knows how many games. What's worse, is that he might have a thing for her, as he flirts with her almost constantly, always going at her with cheesy one-liners, tries to often be alone with her as much as he can, even going so much as to wrapping an arm around her when he thinks it's appropriate. He even tells her more stories about himself to her. Really, the only thing that's going for him was his strong build and his chiseled face; beyond that, he was just _annoying_.

The reasons why he hangs out with Pacifica's crew really, is because he likes to hang out where there's women involved(as well as with Pacifica), _and_ because he's actually friends with James...which was how James became popular in the first place, sad to say. But the most INFURIATING part about all of this, is that her parents think he's a great match for her. Something about him being a great football player enough to be in the NFL or whatever…she wasn't really paying attention that much, she drowned them out when they said that he was _suitable_ for her.

But other than that, Pacifica WAS friends with them. And although they talk about the same boring stuff, they are company. However, she always wondered what it would be like to have a quirky character in the mix. Like Candy or Grenda…or Mabel. As for Candy and Grenda, she has communicated with them a few times thanks to Mabel's exchanging of phone numbers with her. As true to her word, Mabel didn't tell them about Pacifica's situation, but she did tell her that she could give them the info about it if she wants, as they are good at keeping secrets as well. Seeing why not and seeing what harm it could do since Mabel wouldn't outright lie about this type of stuff, she decided to text them. Almost instantly they texted her back, surprised that the girl who used to make fun of them would even text them at all. To be fair, they were on good terms now during the ghost incident, but it still made them suspicious.

After a few words were exchanged, which Pacifica had to admit, they were really funny on how they texted, they wondered why she would text them at all. That was when she told them about Mabel and how she got the scoop on Pacifica's situation, which she told them as well. And true to Mabel's word yet again, they kept it a secret; although Grenda was furious and said that her parents were despicable that she wanted to pound them, in which she said no offense, of course. Pacifica just laughed and said that she understood.

Sadly, she could only communicate with them via text and not in school, which thankfully they understood. When she does see them in school though, she would always give them a nod and small smile, which was enough for them to know that they were her friends, so to speak. She can also gratefully say that her gal pals don't really pay them attention enough to make fun of them. They could, but at the same time couldn't, mostly because Grenda was wrestling captain of the school and Candy took judo. Both were _really_ good at it. And it wasn't really because they were unpopular. They were actually quite the lookers(yes, even Grenda), and James might even have a crush on Candy. Heck, even Derek didn't throw any mean comments at them(as he has to keep up his quote on quote 'gentleman' act). Her girlfriends, however, still think that both girls were too…'eccentric' for their group.

But all in all, it's good to know that she has some friends in Gravity Falls, let it be through conversations or texts. Anything to get away from her parents...

...Although it wouldn't matter either way. She still feels like she's being monitored everywhere she goes...

Preston came back in to the table to give her his credit card, which she took, but not until he said, "Use it _wisely_."

"…Yes, father." Pacifica sighed as she put the credit card in her pocket. "So…what are we having?"

"Eggs Benedict." Preston said as he went back to reading his newspaper.

"Hm. Splendid." Chimed Pacifica. She does love the Eggs Benedict her chef makes.

Priscilla paused her nail filing and squinted her eyes at the light the chandelier was making. "Gerald!" she called out.

Their butler Gerald, an old man in his fifties whose bald and has a black mustache, came in and said in a refined, professional voice, "Yes madam?"

"The chandelier is too bright. Turn it down a bit."

Gerald bowed, "Right away madam."

"Yes, this chandelier from Richard von Jumblebucks certainly does get the job done when it comes to brightness. By the way, when is the Eggs Benedict coming? We are _famished_ , man!" Preston said the last sentence in an impatient tone.

"I will go and check with the chef right now, sir." Gerald said as he turned down the light-switch knob of the chandelier to dim it just a tad. He then went his way to the kitchen.

Pacifica frowned at her parents' treatment with their butler Gerald. They've been like this to him ever since she was little. He's been loyal to them to the end, even during that night when the Lumberjack ghost came and cursed everyone, and how do they repay him? By letting him give himself up to be food while they hide in the panic room. She always enjoyed his company and is probably the only real parental figure she has. If she could, she could tell her parents to lay off the orders on him. Unfortunately, she couldn't, as it'll only get her scolded.

It was times like that she wished she had the bell back…

…No.

She _never_ wanted that bell back.

In about five minutes or so, their breakfast came by via food-cart, pushed by their butler Gerald.

"Your Eggs Benedict, Mr. and Mrs. Northwest." He said as he delivered their plate in front of them. Preston and Priscilla just 'hmm'ed and began picking up their silverware. Gerald grabbed Pacifica's plate and placed it in front of her, "Yours as well, Miss Pacifica." He said with a sweet sincere smile that pretty much says "I hope you enjoy it".

Pacifica smiled as well, albeit quickly, and said a simple, "Thank you."

Gerald understood and replied with the same smile and nodded, leaving them to eat.

The Northwests went onto eating in silence…

As she eats delicately, Pacifica thought, _'Yep, just another day…'_

* * *

The trophy room was quiet as usual.

Sounds of pitter-patter from Pacifica's Ugg boots were present as she entered the room. She went towards the trophy that sits on the pedestal and stands in front of it…

"Well, I'm back…" she said quietly. She looked around to see if her parents are around. She couldn't hear anybody walking through the silent room. The room was little ways to the east wing as the dining room and kitchen were in the west wing. She had to do this quick so her father or mother won't spot her. She turned to the object with a smile, "Just want to give you a rub so the day won't be too bad."

She reached her hand to rub the surface of the object. She knows this was still childish to do, but she honestly does feel comforted by it when doing so. After rubbing it, she said, "You know…I almost wish you were some sort of lamp, so I can wish all this… _drama_ or whatever away from my life. I just…wish tomorrow would come so I could see Dipper and Mabel and…" she looked down sadly, "…and hang out with them without worrying about my parents watching over me…I know I said this to you before, but…I just…I want them to let me be _me_ …" She glanced up at the trophy again.

It sat there…unresponsive…

Pacifica smiled again…she rubbed it one last time before saying, "Thanks…I know you'll do something good for me…"

She then turned and walked out of the trophy room, leaving the object behind…

Once she left the house, however…

…The trophy did something rather peculiar…

…On the surface she rubbed...it started to form a crack…

* * *

 **Just to let you all know again, NO, IT'S NOT A LAMP OR DJINN, OKAY? :P**

 **Well, that's the chapter! I was thinking of writing more, but I thought this was a suitable spooky place for me to stop. Besides, I don't want you all to think that I'll write LONG chapters and expect from me to write a big amount on every chapter. Although, this chapter WAS kind of pretty long. XP**

 **SO! Can you all still guess what the object is now? ONE MORE CHANCE! The next chapter will probably reveal it…or the fourth chapter, I don't know yet, lol! XD But yeah, next chapter will be about Pacifica's day with her friends, as well as something odd happening near the end of it! I might even throw some GF characters in the mix! :D Speaking of GF characters, Dipper and Mabel will appear in the fourth chapter…I think…look, they'll appear, don't worry. XP**

 **But yeah, tell me what you think of the chapter! Is it a good setup? Did I made Pacifica sound good? Was it all believable? Tell me with a review! And if you like it, go ahead and fave and follow! :D**

 **Keep on rocking everyone! I'll see you all next time! :)**


	3. IT IS THERE

****WELL NOW…here's the next chapter! An update though on the big REVEAL on what the trophy might be; I'm probably going to reveal it in the next chapter after this, but don't worry, I won't torture you with any more guesses! ...Kind of. I'll just give you a subtle hint:****

 ** **...Something is inside of it…****

… ** **That's all you're getting. XD****

 ** **But yeah, I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story! Also, I'll probably let Dipper and Mabel appear in the next chapter as well. Sorry, I hope that won't make everyone feel down. I know you all want to see them already, but you all need to be a bit more patient. You can't rush these things, you know? D:****

 ** **On another note, I've edited a little bit of chapter two on explaining Pacifica's friends. I decided that I didn't like how I presented some of them, so...yeah, if you want to read the changes to know a bit more, then go ahead! Or if you don't care, then that's cool too. XD****

 ** **Alright! Onward to the next chapter! :)****

* * *

Pacifica sat in the back seat of the Northwest's car/limo, putting her coat, sunglasses and hood scarf on. She knew she was going overboard on the disguise, but she had to be as discreet as possible, just in case she was spotted by the townsfolk. In her new outlook, she would actually welcome the thought of talking to the citizens of the town. But thanks to her paranoia and the not-entirely-far-fetched idea that her parents have connections to the security cameras in the mall, as well as every other store in town, she felt like she had to avoid everyone at all costs. Sure she could just say a 'hello' to them, but she couldn't actually have a conversation with them. Her quote unquote ' _ _high status'__ forbids that…

Her butler, Gerald, was driving the Northwest's custom made car, with the window that separated the driver and the passenger lowered so he can communicate with her. "I still don't think it's necessary for you to wrap yourself up like that, Miss Pacifica. It __is__ summertime."

Pacifica sighed, "I know…but I can't risk it. Besides, the mall has some good air-conditioning, so the people will just think I naturally get too cold."

Gerald stayed silent as he glanced at the young girl in the rearview mirror in sadness. "I understand, Miss." he said.

She nodded, grateful that her butler did understood. ' _ _Naturally too cold…heh. That used to be me…sadly though, my parents are still in that phase…'__

She really wished her parents would rethink everything they believed in and change for the better. Why did they have to think that all of the townspeople of Gravity Falls were somehow 'beneath' them? Why put on this act that they acknowledge them whenever they go to town, when they just disapprove of them in private? And would it hurt to be charitable at times if they were so rich?

She just wished her parents would act like __actual__ parents. Parents that notice flaws about their children and love them despite that. Parents that don't always judge their children, and maybe even try to __understand__ them. To help them with some of their bigger flaws. And not by threatening to __disown__ her.

Every now and again, Pacifica couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she was born into a normal, loving family.

...Her parents __had__ to have loved her at one point... Right? They were the ones who taught her what they thought was important... Even if most of it really wasn't. That had to count for something, right?

…She couldn't think about this anymore. She just wished that they would change for the better and start acting like a family should. She just wanted them to __understand__.

Maybe she could keep wishing that on her 'charm' before she comes back home.

Either way, she was truly grateful that Dipper and Mabel came into her life to teach her that status was not everything.

"We have arrived, Miss Pacifica." Gerald said, snapping her out of her thoughts. The car was in a parking space a little way off to the mall. Pacifica was glad that Gerald found a place far off to the entrance; she didn't want anyone to notice her.

"Thanks Gerald." Pacifica said with a smile. "I won't be long, okay?"

"Do not worry, young madam. I have brought a mystery novel to indulge myself with. Look around as much as you want." He said, turning to the young girl with a smile back at her.

She couldn't help but giggle, "Okay then. By the way, don't tell me how the first volume of ' _ _The Mysterious Adventures of Bon Snickity'__ ends! I want to read that one when you're done."

Gerald chuckled, "Of course, madam."

She got out of the limo and closed her side door, walking towards the mall in a brisk pace.

One of the things that changed throughout her teen years was her interest in fictional books; let it be paranormal romance, mystery novels, and fantasy. Her parents and friends that she associates with don't know of this, the former thinking that reading such material is absurd for a dignified lady such as herself, while the latter would just think she's weird. Seriously though, what else was she going to read? The tabloids?

' _ _As__ __if__.' Pacifica rolled her eyes at the thought. They had no substance. Not like a novel.

And with that, she entered inside the mall, dressed in her best disguise.

* * *

Upon entering the mall, she made her way over to a store- aptly called 'Teen Jeans'. It was the best place to find the items she's looking for.

When she entered the shop, she went through the racks of jeans that were on sale.

' _ _I really hope Mom will at least approve of these.'__ Pacifica thought as she picked up a pair of lady boot-cut jeans.

"Wow! Check this out, Candy! A handbag made of real llama hair!" came the gruffly feminine but familiar voice of Grenda.

"Is it really made of __real__ llama hair?" came the Korean accent of Candy.

"Hmm…yep! It says so on the tag! Real llama hair! This will definitely be our present to Mabel! What do you think?"

Pacifica glanced to her left at the voices, and sure enough, Grenda and Candy were at a table stand looking at half priced handbags.

Both girls had definitely changed physically during the years; Candy was still a little short, although she did shoot up considerably, her height now being 5'6" - the same height as Pacifica. Her face was still very much cute, although some of her baby fat had gone away, and she was still wearing her glasses. Her hair was in a braided ponytail, her clothes consisting of a white T-shirt that has a pink cat's face on it, a denim skirt, as well as light and dark green stockings on her toned legs, complete with black lady loafers. Her hips were curvy, making her quite an attractive lady, as boys had looked her way once or twice.

Grenda had drastically changed the most. Her figure was no longer short and boxy, as she was taller, her now being 5'9", slender, and had an attractive athletic physique. Although she still had some muscle on her, they were naturally toned on her legs and arms, which still made it look pleasing to a young man's eye. She had her hair down, and was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt that says, "Super Cool", as well as some jean shorts. Lastly, she was wearing tennis shoes with lower shin socks.

Candy smiled, "I think it's already decided! Let's buy it!"

"Awesome!" Grenda cheered.

They turned to Pacifica's direction. Pacifica jumped just a bit and turned back to the jeans, pretending to be thoroughly invested in the price tags.

She tensed as she heard their footsteps come closer…but surprisingly enough, they passed her.

'… _ _Huh. My disguise can't be__ that __good, can it?'__

She glanced over to Candy and Grenda who are at the cashier purchasing for their llama fur bag. As soon as they paid for it, they walked out of the store.

Pacifica frowned a bit. Although she was glad that she didn't get recognized, she thought they would at least turn around to glance at the weird heavily clothed individual.

' _ _Well, I guess I should be happy that they didn't recognize me…'__

But she wasn't.

Sighing, went over to the cashier to purchase the jeans.

When she gave the clerk her father's credit card, she heard the buzzing sound of her phone in the right pocket of her jeans. Curious, she fished out her phone and looked at the screen to see a new text…

…A text from Grenda.

 _ _Hey Pacifica girl! We just passed you and were going to say hi, but it looked you were trying to disguise yourself. Do you want to talk in the bathrooms?__

Pacifica smiled softly, ' _ _So they did recognize me.'__

She texted back instantly.

 _ _Sure!__

* * *

Once she got her bag filled with her pair of jeans, she exited the store. Pacifica briefly looked around for the two girls who texted her. They were nowhere to be seen, which means they were already in the bathroom waiting for her.

She wished she could talk to them in public instead of acting like she was supposed to be better than them. She felt weird doing all of this, acting like some sort of a secret agent - which was funny, considering she was dressed like one. Darn her parents and their stupid rules…

As soon as she saw the closest bathroom, she entered it to find Grenda and Candy washing their hands in the sinks. Pacifica couldn't help but giggle at their subtle play on trying to act nonchalant. The restroom didn't seem to have anybody else in it, so she was in the clear.

The girls both turned to see Pacifica and smiled, Candy was the first to say excitedly, "Hey," but paused, until she said, "um… _ _you__."

"Yeah, hey!" Grenda said with a grin.

Pacifica smiled appreciatively at them. "Hey."

"So what's been happening with you recently?" Grenda asked the disguised girl.

"Oh you know, just same old same old. Parents are being irritable, and right now I have to buy just a few things for myself cause they think I'm going to go overboard with spending. So…" Pacifica replied with a frown as she looked down at the tile floor crestfallen, "yeah, they don't still trust me."

"Aw…we're sorry to hear that." Candy said sympathetically with a frown.

"Man, your parents really piss me off!" Grenda said with scowl.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Pacifica muttered. She looked up to them, "Really though, I'm absolutely thankful that you girls aren't telling anyone about us communicating and telling anyone what I say. I mean, no offense on the first thing of course."

"Hey, of course! We don't want you to get in trouble." Candy reassured.

"Yeah! I mean granted, back then you were mean to us, we would have done so in a heartbeat. Uh…no offense!" Grenda quickly defended herself.

Pacifica snickered, "None taken."

"Whew! Thanks. But yeah, after hearing what you did at the manor and telling us what really goes on with your life, we can definitely take all of this to our graves!" Grenda reassured as well.

Pacifica nodded with smile. "Thanks. So…you girls got a gift for Mabel?"

"Oh you heard us?" Candy said excitedly. "Yeah! We're giving her this llama hair bag! I hope she'll like it!"

"I'm certain she will. She has an eccentric, but unique taste in fashion…I mean that in a good way." Pacifica quickly defended.

The girls giggled, "Don't worry, girlfriend, we know." Grenda reassured her.

Pacifica smiled appreciatively. "Heh, thanks. Have you both bought Dipper anything?"

"Well, Dipper's a little tricky, so we texted Mabel about it and asked her on what he might like – we're keeping her present a secret. She said that he really likes that ghost stuff, so we got him a book of the ghostliest haunts in America." Grenda said.

Candy nodded, "We hope he'll like it." She mutters, looking shy all of a sudden.

"Oh, of course he will! Seriously Can, I thought you were over him!" Grenda said as she rolled her eyes.

"Shh! Shut up!" Candy shushed her as she pushed her lightly.

Pacifica blinked as she suddenly felt a pang in her heart, "Wait…you like Dipper?" she asked in surprise.

Before Candy could say anything, Grenda said, "Well, she said she __used__ to, but she can't help but stare at the guy every time he visits."

Candy blushes, "…It's the glasses that he wears."

"Oh…" Pacifica suddenly felt a little…jealous? What for?

Well…she had to admit, Dipper was kind of cute in that boyishly awkward way. And he is very smart…and those glasses do make him look very mature looking, even if they do look a little dorky.

"Anyways," Grenda says, breaking Pacifica's thoughts, "we're going to the Mystery Shack tomorrow to welcome back Dipper and Mabel! Are you…gonna come over?"

Pacifica frowned, and sighed deeply.

Candy winced, "That is not a good sign."

"Yeah…I mean, I __really__ want to, it's just…I'm afraid my parents will get suspicious on where I go." Pacifica said feeling dejected.

Grenda shook her head sadly, "Trapped in an ivory tower…it's kind of like a fairytale. A really sad one."

"So…like all of them." commented Candy.

Grenda nodded, "I still think we could break her outta that mansion if we tried. McGucket says he's got a whole warehouse full of dynamite."

"I like explosions as much as the next girl, but Sheriff Blubs says that we are on our third strike."

"…Oh yeah…"

Pacifica chuckles sadly, "Girls, it's okay. I guess…I'll have to stay at the mansion once again. You can tell me how everything went though."

Both girls frowned, "Pacifica…" Candy said in melancholy.

Pacifica sighed and started to get a little antsy, "Look, I-I need to go now. I don't want to risk anyone hearing us. It was nice talking to you girls. I'll see you all later, okay? Bye." She left the bathroom before they said anything.

She soon made her way out of the mall. Feeling depressed, she walked all the way over to the expensive looking car, opened her back car seat door, and entered in it.

"Ah, Miss Pacifica! Was your shopping trip a success?" Gerald asked, placing a bookmark on the page he was reading.

"Yeah." Pacifica muttered, until she gave out a small smile, "I saw Candy and Grenda though and talked to them for a bit."

Gerald turned his head at her and smiled warmly, "Well, excellent. I would like to think that sounded like a successful trip indeed."

She smiled a little wider. "I guess so when you think about it like that."

Gerald chuckled. He then started the car, "Well then, are you ready to go the mini-golf course with your friends?"

Pacifica blew out a sigh, "Yep. Let's go."

* * *

As soon as they entered 'Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt', Pacifica noticed that her other friends were waiting for her out front. Lindsay, Ruby, and Crystal were chatting among themselves, while James and Derek seemed to be striking up a conversation about boring teenage guy things.

Ruby, with her short straight red hair, which is accompanied by her blue beret, was wearing a sleeveless orange and white striped shirt, with denim shorts and sandals, while her African-American friend Crystal's hair was still curly, and was wearing an aqua sleeveless shirt with skinny denim jeans and black ballet shoes. They were also the same height, which they were 5'6", and had lithe feminine physiques.

Her other friend Lindsay was raven haired, and kept her long hair in a ponytail. Her attire was a short sleeved magenta colored shirt with the words 'Daddy's Girl' on the front, as well as a pair of dark blue shorts, her footwear consists of summer sandals. Her height was an inch taller than Ruby and Crystal, making her 5'7", and her physique was a little curvy.

James, whose hair was short and brown, was wearing a white and red buttoned plaid shirt that was opened up with a white T-shirt underneath it, along with a pair of blue jeans, and black and white Converse sneakers. He was a little lanky, and his height was also two inches taller than Lindsay, which makes him 5'9".

Then there was Derek...his hair was blonde but it was stylized as a buzz-cut, while his physique was quite broad, having a little muscle in his arms. His height was the tallest in the group, being 5'10", and was wearing a gray short sleeved shirt with the words 'GF High Gophers' on the front, a pair of dark jeans, along with a pair of sneakers.

 _ _'Crap, he still came.'__ Pacifica thought bitterly. Her other friends she could handle, but Derek was a case on his own.

The gang took notice of the Northwest car. Ruby, Crystal, and Lindsay grinned and waved at her, while James gave out a smile and a two-finger salute. Derek, however, grinned slyly and winked in her direction, looking like a weird creep while doing so.

Upon seeing Derek do this, she cringed. The windows were tinted black, so thankfully her other friends didn't see her expression. However, she wanted Derek to see the utmost displeasure she felt when seeing him...

Once the car stopped, she glanced back at her butler, "Thanks for dropping me off, Gerald. You can put my stuff in my room when you go back to the mansion. I'll ride with one of my friends back home, okay?"

"Sure thing, Miss Pacifica. Have fun. And good luck trying to fend off that Derek boy." Gerald said to her through the back seat window.

"I'll try. And thanks." she muttered.

She opened her door and got out of the car. Once Gerald drove off, she made her way to her friends.

Ruby was the first to exclaim, "O. M. G. Cif! You came just in time!"

"Hey girl! How are ya?" Crystal asked with a grin.

"I'm fine." said Pacifica, with her best smile.

"Man, Pacifica, any later and you would've been fashionably late by a second." Lindsay joked.

"Oh, haha." Pacifica faked a laugh with a roll of her eyes.

"Pazzy girl! What's shaking?" Derek said as he strolled up to her.

 _ _'Oh boy, here we go. Just try to bear it.'__ Pacifica thought in exasperation. "Oh, nothing much."

"Oh, I beg to differ. I know you got a lot to shake at." Derek said with a sly smirk. Behind him James just groaned and shook his head.

Pacifica cringed at that line. __'Keep it together, don't punch him. You've been doing good at keeping control so far.'__ "Uh...thanks...I think."

Ruby giggled, "Wow, that is so corny, Derek."

"Uh, yeah, and completely __insulting__." Lindsay said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I don't mean that Pazzy is fat. I just meant that she's got a lot going on with her figure. Know what I'm saying?" Derek said that last part to Pacifica with a smirk.

Sadly she did. She didn't need to look in a mirror to know that she was quite a looker, her being a curvaceous and attractive young lady for certain. Her mother always tries to limit her food to small portions at lunch and supper time, while giving her the right amount of exercise to get rid of the 'extra fat' that's on her. However, she really wanted to eat more to experience the taste of food, so the cooks secretly give her some of the leftovers(her parents would __die__ if they found that out). She didn't care if it was quote on quote 'uncivilized', she wanted to be full when she feels like it! She really didn't think she was that 'fat' looking, but her mother apparently wanted her to be those supermodel skinny-types, and although there's nothing wrong with that, she just wanted her mom to just lay off when it come to how she looks.

Either way, her looks are sometimes a blessing and a curse. The curse being that Derek won't shut up about how 'hot' Pacifica looks.

"Uh...yeeeah." Pacifica said uneasily.

Thankfully, James walked in on the conversation, "Okay, enough flirting. Let's get to mini-golfing."

Pacifica internally sighed in relief. She's thankful that James seemed to have a sixth sense when it comes to awkward and uneasy moments. He's actually a good friend to her and the rest of the girls, and knows that Pacifica can't really stand Derek's company, so he tries to let his football jock friend give her some breathing room. James might be possibly the only friend in the popular group that's normal, which makes it a nice balance for her.

"Totally!" Ruby said, "I want to test out my __swing__!"

"Uh, Rub, you know this is mini-golf, right? Not __actual__ golf? You don't technically __swing__ in mini-golf." Crystal advised.

Ruby laughed airily, "Oh you know what I mean!"

They all entered the mini-golf course, each paying for their respective clubs and colorful golf balls. As they entered the place, Pacifica gave it a good look around the course. It's been a while since she's been here(probably last summer), and sure enough, it still looks the same. Thankfully, the Lilliputtians aren't too sore with her whenever she comes by. In fact, they pretty much let bygones be bygones, seeing as the rest of the Lilliputtians actually made up their differences a little while after that night when she and Mabel were having their golf feud. So they, along with Pacifica, Mabel, and Dipper, were all pretty much back to good terms.

As they reached the first hole, Derek went up first, "Check it, ladies! I'm gonna impress you gals with this hole in one!"

"Overconfident, aren't we?" James said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, there is a thing called 'ladies first'." Lindsay said, her eyes narrowing at Derek.

Lindsay never completely liked Derek too much. She thought he was a little rude at times, not knowing when to stop with his gloating, and frankly, Pacifica is grateful that one of her gal pals knows her frustration.

"Besides," Lindsay continued, "Pacifica should go first. She's the expert out of all of us."

Derek frowned, "But..." he looked at Pacifica, who looked annoyed at him. "...Alright, sorry. You go first Paz."

 _ _'I got to admit, even though he is rude half the time, he does try to be a gentlemen.'__ Pacifica went up to the start of the first hole, put the golf ball on the spot, readied her golf-club, and tapped the ball, which made it into the hole at the first try.

"Alright, Pazzy!" Ruby cheered.

"Way to go girlfriend!" Crystal cheered as well.

"Nice!" James said with a smile.

"Great shot!" Lindsay said with a smile as well.

"Very nice, Paz!" Derek smirked.

"Thanks!" Pacifica smiled at the praise as she got her ball out of the hole. At least her friends are not like her parents, whom they just gave her a nod or critique on how she should position herself next time she hits the ball.

As she went to get her ball, James was keeping score, "Okay, so hole-in-one for Pacifica. Who wants to be next?"

"Come on man, I __really__ want to impress the girls with my stroke." Derek pleaded to his friend.

James rolled his eyes, "Okay, you big baby, go next."

"Sweet! Alrighty!" Derek went over to set up his ball, and tapped it. It went towards the hole, looking like it was going to go in, and it was...until it bounced out of the hole once it went inside.

"What!?" Derek said in shock.

James laughed as Ruby, Crystal, and Lindsay giggled. Pacifica on the other hand smirked knowingly.

"Wow, what are the odds, man?" James said as he chuckled.

"But-I-how-what-that was..." Derek huffed in irritation, "This game is rigged." he muttered.

While Lindsay went next, Pacifica kept her smirk and divert her attention to the tall fake grass surrounding the course to see a little thumbs up hand poking out of it. She giggled and gave a subtle thumbs up as well while none of her friends are looking.

 _ _'It's not technically cheating if I don't want someone like Derek to win.'__ Pacifica thought to herself.

* * *

Amelia was dusting the counters, humming herself a tune. The plump Hispanic woman was doing her daily cleaning routine around different parts of the manor, while more maids were off to other parts of the estate cleaning. Right now, she was heading towards the trophy room, and was dusting some of the metal trophies that were on display.

Still humming that tune, and while finishing off dusting a taxidermy bear, she went to the next one...

Amelia stopped humming as she noticed something odd about the trophy.

"Oh my...what happened here?" Amelia asked herself in her Spanish accent.

She went to observe it, to look at the crack that was present...

* * *

Preston was at his desk in his study, concentrating on certain important documents. He was about to read the next page when...

"Mr. Northwest?" came a Hispanic voice.

Preston looked up to see one of their maids, Amelia, was standing inside the door-frame. She looked...relaxed.

"What is it?" came the rough reply, "I'm in the process of owning some land in California. And you better not be dawdling. I don't pay you to take breaks."

"Mr. Northwest, something happened to one of your...trophies." Amelia said, her tone strangely sounding neutral.

Preston eyes widened in shock, "My trophies? Well, don't just stand there, which one!?"

* * *

When Preston dashed in the trophy room in a huff, he went to the one Amelia mentioned.

What he saw didn't go too well with him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Preston exclaimed. He turned to Amelia, "Who is __responsible__ for this!?"

"I do not know, Mr. Northwest." she said in a calm state.

Preston was too upset to care about his maid's calm demeanor. He turned back to the trophy and glared at the crack. "Whoever knocked this over will be rightfully fired! Call for a staff..." his eyes soften a little, "...meeting?"

The trophy stood there, very still...

Preston stared at the gap in the trophy...

...Something was glistening inside of it...

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Preston heard Amelia said.

"Yes...yes it is." Preston murmured, eyes focused on what was inside.

"It makes you forget about things, doesn't it?" Amelia continued, "Distractions...work...every day needs _ _...everything__. _ _"__

Preston kept staring at it...he lifted up his right hand...and brushed it on the cracked surface...

* * *

 ** _ **THUNK!**_**

"Yes! Another hole-in-one!" Pacifica exclaimed in excitement.

Her friends groaned, including Derek, who's been way behind in the game ever since the first hole.

"Man, you just make it look __too__ easy, girl." Crystal stated.

"Seriously, just go to the pros already, Paz." Lindsay said with her eyes rolled.

"And, that would make Pacifica ahead and in the lead once again, making her...the winner." James announced with less enthusiasm as he kept score on his score pad.

Pacifica giggled. She has to admit, she does like it when she wins.

"Well, hey! Maybe we can try to win second place!" Ruby tries to encourage them.

"Ruby, __you're__ second place." James said as he looked at her dully.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. See?" James show her the score board.

"Oh..." Ruby giggled in a ditzy way, "Wow, I guess I am!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes once more. "Okay, whoever reaches second place, will have an honorable mention of keeping up with Pacifica. Derek, you go next."

Derek mutters, "Why bother? I'm way behind anyways." but decides to go have one last go. He positions his golf ball on the ground and gives it a strong tap through the complex final hole, which was the windmill course. It looked like it was about to enter the hole, when one of the windmill fans actually stopped and blocked the tunnel that the ball was going into. While it rolled back to the beginning of the course, the windmill fan started spinning again.

"What!?" Derek exclaimed angrily, "You all saw that, right!? The fan just stopped and blocked my shot! There's something going on with this course, man! It's like last year all over again!"

"Oh don't be a such baby, Derek. This __is__ an old mini-golf course, so the windmill probably just malfunctioned." Crystal told him.

"No, I'm __serious__! It was like last year when we golfed, it seems like it only happens to me! I feel like this whole course is against me!" Derek said, a little distraught. He frowned pitifully as well, looking dejected. He seemed really intend on impressing the girls, especially Pacifica...

Pacifica slightly frowned at Derek. __'Ah man, now I feel bad...I think now would be a good time if I lay off on Derek. I think he suffered enough humiliation.'__ Her frown now turned a little sad. __'Darn it...I wasn't really trying to cheat, I just didn't want him to gloat around me...'__

She did trust the Lilliputtians to not try to make him lose too much, but since this was the last hole, she decided to let him off to probably having a birdie. She looked at the mini-golf windmill replica and without her friends looking, she did the hand swaying to the neck gesture while shaking her head, telling the Lilliputtians to cancel the interference.

"Ah come on, Derek, you make it sound like you're being sabotaged! It's not like people are working inside the golf course to let you lose!" Ruby stated.

Pacifica froze at that statement. She glanced at the windmill and did the gesture again, rapidly this time while no one is looking(although Lindsay almost caught her). __'Yep, time to stop doing this.'__

"I might as well be sabotaged! I mean, someone must have it out for me!" Derek complained.

Pacifica sighed and said, "Derek, just try one more time. This place __is__ old, so Crystal could be right on that."

Derek turned to Pacifica with small appreciative smile. "Well...alright. Just for you Pazzy."

He went to his ball and timed the shot just right. He stroke the ball and surely enough, it sailed right past the tunnel and hole, this time not being blocked by the windmill fan.

" _ _Yes__! __Finally__! That is what I'm __talking__ about!" Derek exclaimed. He turned to Pacifica with a smirk, "Thanks babe. You certainly got me going!"

Pacifca rolled her eyes.

As soon as they all finished the last hole(Ruby was still second place), they all began to exit out of the mini-golf course. Pacifica felt like everything was going a little smoothly, until...

Candy and Grenda came in the mini-golf course.

Each group stopped and stared at each other. Candy and Grenda's eyes widened in surprise, as well as Pacifica.

Then Lindsay opened her mouth, "Oh look at that. It's Candy and Grenda. What up dorks?"

Pacifica cringed. Lindsay was a different case when it comes to Grenda and Candy. She thinks ever since that both girls became attractive for 'weird chicks' and that they were both popular in their 'own way', she can put them in their place. She also seems to have sense that James likes Candy, which Lindsay herself tries to get his attention.

Candy and Grenda frowned.

"Nothing much 'Queen B', how are you?" Candy curtly says.

Lindsay scoffed, "Nice comeback there, freak."

"Hey, you best back off, Lindsay!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Come on Lindsay, that was a little harsh." James said with a frown.

"Really?" Lindsay turned her head to James with a glare, "And 'Queen B' wasn't harsh?"

"You're the one that called them dorks." James retaliated.

"Well, it's true. They are. I mean, Grenda's a freakish muscle-bound chick, and Candy is just weird in herself, what with her bird obsession and with those same dorky glasses."

"It is __not__ an obsession, it's a __hobby__. It's called __bird watching__. And my glasses bring _ _personality__." Candy gritted her teeth at Lindsay.

"Like seriously guys, we shouldn't fight right here at the entrance..." Ruby said, feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah, I mean, can't we do this thang another time?" Crystal said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, leave the ladies alone. I think their unique personalities are kind of sexy." Derek said with a shrug and sly grin directed towards them.

James glared at Derek(as well as Pacifica), while Grenda scoffs at him and Candy looked at him with disgust.

"You know, I __would've__ swoon at that kind of comment, but coming from you, it sounds like you're trying too hard to be a creeper." Candy said with a shake of her head.

Derek shrugged again, "Eh, at least I tried."

Lindsay scoffed, "Seriously though, what are you two losers doing here?"

"Uh, __duh__ , it's a mini-golf course, so, I don't know, __mini__ - _ _golfing__!?" Grenda exclaimed sardonically.

"Pfft. Whatever. By the way, how is that so called 'boyfriend' of yours in Australia? Do you ever have dates in kangaroo pouches or something?"

"He's doing __great!__ And that would be __nice...__ " Grenda mutters to herself, "Although, he just talks about geography every time I mention it..." she goes back to Lindsay, "By the way, how's __your boyfriendless__ life going!?"

Ruby and Crystal cringed, while Derek shook his head as he went 'ooooh' in sympathy, and while James softly chuckled. Pacifica couldn't help contain the smirk that she had on her lips.

Lindsay's eye twitched in anger(especially hearing James chuckle). "Oh, like you're one to talk! You think you can one up on me just cause you have this supposed quote unquote ' _ _boyfriend__ '!? I bet he's not even __real__! I mean, who would want to go out with an __ogre__ like you!"

"I AM NOT AN OGRE!" Grenda bellowed.

"Leave her alone, Lindsay!" Candy interjected with aggravation.

"Oh, __okay__! Maybe I should just switch to you then, __Candy__! By the way, nice outfit, dork-chic is __so__ in!"

"Much like your "Daddy's Girl" shirt! It's shows __so__ much __personality!"__ Candy retorted with a roll of her eyes.

James snickered. Lindsay twirled to him in angered huff and exclaimed, "WHAT ARE __YOU__ SNICKERING ABOUT!?" she turned to Candy once more and sneered at her, "You think you're __so__ cool, acting like you're hot stuff, taking every guy you want!"

Candy raised an eyebrow, "What are you on about?"

James paled, "Um, Linds, maybe you should stop."

"Why __should__ I, __Romeo__?" Lindsay snarled at him. She turned back to Candy, "And don't play stupid with me! You and your so-called __charm__. Hah! Just cause you finally bud a figure doesn't mean you can flaunt around like some slut!"

"Hey! I don't flaunt! And I am __no__ __slut__!" Candy exclaimed in offense.

"Hey, don't insult Candy like that! And you're the one that should talk on being a __slut__!" Grenda exclaimed angrily.

Lindsay growled at them. Pacifica was starting to get a little nervous on the confrontation, wishing it would just stop. James looked like he wished it would stop, as well as Crystal and Ruby. Derek just stood silent as he observed the scene.

Looking like Lindsay was about retort another insult, she stopped. She then turned to Pacifica, "Hey Paz, back me up here. You haven't said anything to them when they arrived. You used to make fun of them way back. I'm not as good as insults as you are." she turned back to the both of them with a haughty smirk, "Do your magic on them. Put them in their place."

Pacifica froze. Candy and Grenda also stood frozen in place. The rest of Pacifica's friends turned to her. Ruby and Crystal looked at her in curiosity, while Derek frowned at the situation. James looked at Pacifica with dread, almost fearing what might come out of her mouth.

Now Pacifica was at a stalemate. Either she plays along with Lindsay and insult her other friends(who were genuinely good friends to be exact), or she doesn't.

...She stood there, feeling pressured.

Lindsay turned to Pacifica and raised an eyebrow, "Uh, Paz? Anytime now."

...Pacifca made her decision. She doesn't care anymore.

"...Lindsay, leave them alone. Let's just go."

Lindsay blinked in shock, " _ _What__?"

Candy and Grenda looked at Pacifica in surprise, but soon gave out small smiles.

James also blinked in shock, but a grateful smile formed on his face. Crystal and Ruby glanced at each other, a little surprised at the mercy Pacifica showed. Derek hummed in interest.

"They just want to mini-golf. You're the one that started harassing them. Besides, I'm...not feeling it today." Pacifica said with a shrug, hoping that line was convincing enough.

Derek nodded his head, "You heard Pazzy. Leave the little ladies alone. We've overstayed our welcome here."

Lindsay's mouth dropped. "Wha..." she frowned and turned to both Candy and Grenda. She glared at them with such contempt, "...Fine." she turned her nose up to them. "You two just got off lucky." She then walked arrogantly past them.

Both girls just rolled their eyes.

The rest of Pacifica's friends just followed her to the parking lot to wait for their rides, however, when Pacifica passed Grenda and Candy she gave them a subtle smile, in which they returned it appreciatively.

As Pacifica walked to the parking lot, she didn't see James anywhere in their group. She turned behind her to see that James was talking to Grenda and Candy.

"Hey, um...I'm very sorry about Lindsay. She was being way too harsh." James said.

Candy and Grenda shrugged. "Eh, no worries." said Grenda, "We deal with her crap daily."

"Yeah." nodded Candy, "Although, she didn't have too call me a slut...I mean, I don't really look __bad__ , do I?" Candy asked Grenda.

James scoffed, "Don't listen to what Lindsay says. You are __no__ slut. In fact, you look great in your own way."

Candy, and Grenda, turned to James with a surprised look on both of their faces.

James froze as he just realized what he said, a flush on his cheeks, "U-um, I-I mean...uh...w-well, y-you do."

Candy blinked. She then started to blush as well, acting a little shy, "Um...t-thank you, James."

"U-uh, n _ _-no__ __prob__ -" James cleared his throat, "N-no problem..."

They stood there for a while...

...until Grenda said, "Ooooh, I smell a __potential__ match- _ _uuuup~__!" she sang with a smirk.

"Grenda!" Candy exclaimed, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Uh, w- _ _well__ , I-I-I guess I got to go! See you girls later!" James quickly bid them farewell as he went back to his group, passing Pacifica as he jogged. Pacifica turned back to them and gave them a small smile and a nod, which they returned with both a smile and a nod.

Pacifica went over to the parking lot where everyone was waiting for their rides. Derek was the only one who had a vehicle; a nice looking truck. Speaking of Derek...

"Hey Pazzy!" Derek called out to Pacifica, "Want me and James take you home?"

Pacifica would usually say "No thanks," but seeing that James is going to be there to ease the tension between her and Derek, she thought she might as well, "Okay." She said with a shrug.

Derek seems to light up to that, "Sweet! I can't wait to tell you about all the games I scored this past season."

James rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that'll..." he sighed and said dully, "That'll be great."

* * *

It wasn't great.

Once Derek goes on about his games, he __goes on__. Making Pacifica, and James, suffer the ride back home. It wasn't even that long of a ride, yet somehow Derek completely paused the time from its existence to talk about his 'achievements'. Pacifica wasn't even into football, and she tries to actually ask him what he means half the time, only for him to keep on talking away, supposedly not hearing her.

Just when she was about to contemplate on jumping out the window, they finally reach to her mansion.

 _ _'Oh thank goodness.'__ Pacifica thought to herself as they the truck came to a stop and she was about to open his passenger door.

"Hey, wait! I haven't told you the best part!" Derek said to the blonde.

"Derek, I think she __really__ has to go. Her parents do have a strict schedule with her, you know?" James said just as he let his friend stop talking.

"Uh, yeah, you know, strict parents, and...whatnot." Pacifica said, hoping he would take the bait.

Luckily he did, "Aww...well, I'll text it to ya!" Derek said with a grin.

She mentally cringed, "Um...sure." she then opened the door and got out. "Well, I'll see you guys later! Bye!"

"See ya Pacifica!" James said with a smile and a two-finger salute.

"See ya babe!" Derek gave her another grin and a wink.

Pacifica uneasily smiled, "Uh...yeah. Bye!" she closed the door and walked over to the gates, hearing them drive off as she did.

She pressed the intercom button that was below the camera, "Hello? It's me Pacifica."

" _ _Ah, welcome back, Miss Pacifica. Just a second."__ said the security guard.

And in just a few seconds the gate was opened.

Pacifica came inside the mansion grounds, thanked the gatekeeper, and walked around past the grand fountain to the front huge double doors.

She opened one of them and soon entered in the mansion. As she walked into the giant foyer, she called out, "Hello? I'm home..."

"Pacifica!"

Said girl turned to the voice. It was her mother who was briskly walking towards her. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

 _ _'What, no 'welcome back'? Gee, thanks Mom.'__ "Yes, Mom?"

"I looked at the jeans you bought. I stopped Gerald to let me see them." Priscilla said outright.

Pacifica eyes widened. __'Oh no...I hope Gerald's not in trouble.'__ "Oh...a-are they okay?"

"Are they __okay__? They look like something that would be in a cheap discount store! What store did you go to in that mall that sell those horrific jeans?" Priscilla asked with a disappointed frown.

"Wh-what? Th-they aren't __that__ bad, are they?" Pacifica said nervously.

"Answer the question, young lady!" Priscilla demanded.

Pacifica started, "Uh-um...T-Teen Jeans?"

"Well, you are not to go to that place anymore!" her mother said in a authoritative tone.

"What!?" Pacifica exclaimed in shock.

"You heard me! In fact, you should've known better then to buy those! They weren't designer labeled!"

"B-but they look cute!" Pacifica tried to argue.

"You only buy clothes that are __worth something__! Like Neiman Marcus, Saks Fifth Avenue, Bloomingdales! Goodness, even Macy's has better designer brands!" Priscilla scolded, "That's it, we're going to order your clothes for you from now on!"

"What!?" Pacifica exclaimed once more, "B-but-"

"No buts! I should've known in a town like this, there's going to be cheap brands!" her mother said in disappointment. "You need to know this as we-"

"Priscilla, what is going on?"

Pacifica paled. __'Oh no...'__

Both women turned to Preston who was standing at the frame of an entryway. He seemed to look at them with...

Concern?

"Our daughter just bought a pair of cheap jeans from some raggedy teenage store that doesn't know any better!" Priscilla told Preston.

Preston was looked at his wife for a moment... "Is that all?"

Pacifica and Priscilla blinked.

 _ _'Huh?'__ Pacifica thought in confusion. He would've actually overreacted as well...

"Wha...what do you mean, 'is that all'!? You know that she can't buy those type of clothes!" Priscilla said incredulously.

Preston shook his head at his wife, "Darling, I think you're overreacting. She can get whatever she wants. As long as she doesn't spent too much."

Priscilla eyes widened in shock, "What!? Preston, do you realize what you're saying!?"

Pacifica blinked again. __'What is going on__ here _ _?'__

"Of course I do. I gave her my credit card, and I would expect she used it wisely." Preston said in calm tone.

"But Preston-"

"Darling, we will speak about this in private. We don't want our daughter to see us fighting now, do we?" Preston said as he motioned to Pacifica. "Why don't we talk near the living room? Meet me there for moment so I can talk to Pacifica."

Pacifica was still reeling over the fact that her father was talking __logically__ about the whole thing, not hearing that last part.

Priscilla just stood there slack-jawed.

"Dear, don't slack your jaw like that." Preston advised her.

Priscilla shook her head to snap out of the shock and and looked at her husband in worry. "Um...o-okay..." she turned around to Pacifica and back to her husband, until making her way to the living room..

Seeing her go, Preston turned back to his daughter. Pacifica then snapped back to reality to notice that it was just him and her father.

"U-um..." Pacifica didn't know what to say actually. Her father just...saved her from being berated?

"Pacifica."

Pacifica started. "Y-yes, father?"

Then he did something that shocked her...

He smiled...and it was a warm smile.

"How was _your_ day today, Sweetheart?"

"Uh...it was..." Was this a trick question? "...it was...pretty good?"

Preston nodded, still with the same smile on his face. "Well then, I hope you have a great rest of the day."

Then he did something that __absolutely__ shocked her to her core.

He leaned over and gave her a hug...

Pacifica's eyes were wide in shock. "D...Dad?"

"It's okay, Sweetheart...I'm going to make things right." Preston said, his face next to hers when he hugged her.

...Pacifica feels a little uncomfortable about this warm gesture.

But...at the same time...what he said...was comforting.

"I..." Pacifca wanted to know what's going on. Is this some sort of cruel trick? Is this a dream? What __is__ this?

Whatever it is...she wanted this moment to actually be __real__.

She finally found the words in her throat, "T...thank you, Dad." she then hesitantly hugged him back.

After a few seconds, Preston let go of the embrace, letting his hands be on her shoulders, as he looked at his daughter with the same smile. "You're most welcome, Pacifica."

He then let go and walked to where her mother was waiting for him.

Pacifica stood there, stunned.

Catching someone in her right peripheral vision, she looked to see that it was Gerald on the second level near the grand staircase. He too, looked stunned.

Pacifica glanced back at where the man she called her father was...

 _ _'…What just happened?'__ she thought.

* * *

Priscilla waited near the living room like Preston asked. She stood there feeling...quite confused.

Was that the same man that told her that status was everything?

She heard footsteps coming her way. She turned her attention to Preston, who appeared before her.

"Preston, are you alright? I never saw you...I thought that..." she tried to understand what her husband did, and was hoping for an answer.

Preston looked at her for a moment...he then asked her, "Come with me, Darling. I want to show you something." he began walking to the trophy room that was across the hall near their living room.

Priscilla blinked in confusion, but followed him nonetheless.

Preston waited for her as they entered the trophy room. He then turned around and...smiled.

And it was warm and genuine smile. Not one of the fake ones that they give to their rich guests.

Priscilla was starting to get a little disturbed.

"Preston...?"

"...I just experienced something that could make us see something greater." Preston said, his smile still on his face.

Priscilla looked at him curiously, "R-really?"

Preston nodded. "Follow me."

He then took her left hand into his right hand, and walked her over further into the trophy room.

They stopped at the damaged trophy.

Priscilla gasped, "Who...?"

But whatever she said, was soon forgotten as she stared at it...

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Preston said as he put his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"...Oh my word, it is." Priscilla said in awe.

"It makes you realize what's important in life, doesn't it?"

"...Yes...yes it does."

"Then go on...for __her__."

Priscilla raised her hand and slowly reached out to touch the cracked surface...

* * *

 ** **And...third chapter done! :D Again, I'll probably reveal the trophy in the next chapter...maybe. I don't know, it depends how much I write. But until then, keep your fingers crossed on that as well as seeing Dipper and Mabel! XD****

 ** **As usual, leave a review, fave, and follow if you like it! :)****

 ** **Keep on rocking everybody! :D****

 ** **(Also, guess who's birthday is coming up on the 31st? (points at myself) ;D )****


End file.
